(WMatsui) Laught Maker
by renakamigeki
Summary: Pequeño one-shot WMatsui (SKE48) basado en la canción de Bump of Chicken "Laught Maker".


**¡Buenas amigos! Tiempo sin escribir algo. *^* En verdad no tenía planeado escribir una historia así, pero se acercaba el cumpleaños de una amiga muy querida y especial para mí, y bueno, pensé en hacerle un fanfic de esta pareja de SKE48, que le encanta tanto a ella como a mí. TODOS, APOYEN EL WMATSUI. (?)**

**Ese fanfic está basado en una canción de Bump of Chicken "Laught Maker", practicamente, toda la letra está en este fic. Por eso quiero decir que la letra de esa canción no me pertenece. xDD Y Matsui Rena y Matsui Jurina no tienen ninguna relación amorosa (esperemos que sí) Esto solo es una mini historia que escribió una pobre aficionada de esa pareja LOL.  
**

**Bueh, disfrutad de este fic rápido y mal hecho. :3**

* * *

Punto de vista de Rena.

Mi instituto en verdad estaba lleno de personas de todo tipo: padres y madres, estudiantes de otros colegios, gente que se pasaba por allí para pasar el rato... Así es, la semana cultural había empezado. Me considero una chica calmada, pero realmente no evité emocionarme con este evento; estaba alegre, y decidí inscribirme al concurso de canto del último día; seguramente era lo más importante de toda esta fiesta escolar, así que decidí esforzarme para dar lo mejor de mí. Entrenaba mi voz todos los días en mi habitación para poder interpretar la canción titulada "Sakura no Hanabiratachi". Desde siempre me provocó vergüenza cantar delante de mis padres, pero por suerte, los dos habían abandonado la casa por unos días, ya que se fueron de vacaciones.

La semana cultural había llegado al principio de su final; el concurso empezaba en una hora aproximadamente, así que tenía que reunirme con los demás inscriptores dentro de un rato en el salón de actos. Mientras algunos se preparaban, unas cuantas chicas cantaban en el escenario canciones navideñas que se adaptaban con el frío intenso de la mañana. Estaba sentada en un banco situado en un rincón aislado de los demás, entreteniendome con algún que otro juego descargado en el móvil; por otro lado, escuchaba un enorme alboroto, alzé un poco la mirada y me encontré con Jurina Matsui y sus admiradoras. Ahora que recuerdo, ella también participará... Jurina es la chica popular de mi clase; guapa, amable, algo rebelde y genial... Todas las estudiantes del instituto le adoran. Es algo molesto; siempre atrayendo a las demás y provocando risas con su aire divertido, son todas muy escandalosas...

-¿Acaso es una especie de "Hace risas"? -susurré mirando a Jurina de reojo.

* * *

Punto de vista de Jurina.

Me volteé ignorando a unas compañeras que me preguntaban cosas estúpidas, haciendo que mis ojos se choquen con la única chica que estaba sentada en aquel rincón en donde se fijó mi mirada. Los ojos de la chica, creo que llamada Matsui Rena, se apartaron rápidamente, algo avergonzada; ¡Qué mona!

"Así que de acuerdo con ella soy una hace risas..." -pensé sonriendo, mientras me giraba para seguir con esas chicas que en algunos momentos, me estorbaban.

-Matsui-san, ¿puedes venir un momento? -Al parecer, un miembro que ayudaba en el escenario le pedía ayuda a Rena para colocar un mural.

-Eh, ¡C-claro!

* * *

Jurina seguía escuchando a sus insoportables compañeras, olvidandose ya de la chica que le había parecido interesante; mientras tanto, Rena se dirigía hacia los jovenes que le pidieron ayuda con algo de prisa. Unos cables de los micrófonos se hallaban extendidos por el suelo; la torpeza de Rena se puso de acuerdo con los cables y decidieron hacer que la chica se tropezara con estos. El cuerpo de la la pelinegra se chocaría directamente contra Jurina, pero esta se giró y la agarró con un cuidado extremo. Una "fan" de la pequeña se puso por delante diciendo "Oye, ten más cuidado, imbéc-" pero Jurina le apartó con el brazo y preguntó a Rena con algo de preocupación mirandole a los ojos:

-¿Estás bien, Matsui Rena-chan?

-S-sí, gracias... -Contestó la mayor algo avergonzada. Se levantó poco a poco con la ayuda de la otra Matsui, sus ojos eran hermosos; en esos momentos Rena descubrió que la pequeña Jurina era simplemente admirable y genial en una sola buena acción que le hizo.

* * *

La última parte del evento había empezado, unas cuantas personas lucían sus hermosas voces, a Rena le impresionaba mucho. Cada vez que iban cantando más estudiantes, la chica se ponía más nerviosa. Por fin era la siguiente.

-Y ahora escucharemos "Sakura no Hanabiratachi" de AKB48, interpretado por la número 13: Rena Matsui.

La chica se dirigió al escenario lentamente; Jurina le hacía gestos de ánimo desde lejos, sí, estaba entre el público porque ya había cantado. Y a Rena le encantó su interpretación de "Oogoe Diamond". La canción empezó a sonar y la joven estaba preparada para cantar su querida canción. Por desgracia, justo en el momento de cantar, el micrófono estaba al máximo volúmen; Rena intentó ajustar el aparato mientras seguía cantando algo incómoda.

-... Sorezore no mirai e to... tabidatte iukunda ne...

-HAHAHAHA, ¡HA FUNCIONADO! -Rena observó a una de las admiradoras de Jurina, justamente la chica a la que Jurina le había apartado con el brazo. Entonces se imaginó que ella fue la que hizo ese desastre al micrófono.

-UHHH! -Poco a poco, las personas empezaban a abuchearla.

-...Sono senaka ni... yume no hane ga haeteru... -Un nudo en la garganta de la joven empezó a hacerse.

-... ¡Eso te pasa por molestar a Jurina-san! Wahahahaha.

-"Pero... ¿qué he hecho?" -Rena dejó caer su micrófono y abandonó el escenario rapidamente, Jurina miró a las chicas con odio y abandonó también el lugar. Rena corría dirigiendose a su casa con tristes lágrimas en los ojos... había dado su mayor esfuerzo para ese momento, y sin embargo, unas estúpidas lo habían estropeado todo.

* * *

Laught Maker.

Desde el accidente del salón de actos, Rena se halló en un estado de humillación y verguënza. Se encerró en su casa y se pasó la tarde llorando. En verdad no le gustaba nada que los demás le vieran de esa manera, y mucho menos los padres. La chica estaba sentada en el suelo de la cocina, apoyada en una pared; había logrado crear un pequeño charco con sus tristes lágrimas..

De pronto, un golpe en la puerta de la entrada situada a unos metros de ella sonó, interrumpiendo sus ahogados sollozos; aún cuando no podía ver a nadie con su cara extremadamente roja. Rena tardó en acudir a la puerta, al fin, con una voz ronca dijo:

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién eres? -la chica miró el pestillo de la puerta, poniendose un poco de puntillas debido a lo alto que estaba. La persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta fue reconocida rápidamente por Rena: Jurina.

-No es un gran nombre, pero alguien me llamó "Hace risas"... Te he traído una sonrisa. Hace frío, a-así que déjame entrar. -Dijo tiritando un poco respondiendo a las dos preguntas.

-...¿Hace risas? ¡Esto no es una broma! N-no recuerdo haber llamado a alguien así. -La mayor no estaba de humor para ver a alguien.- ... No me hagas caso y esfúmate, si estás ahí no puedo llorar...

* * *

Pasaron diez minutos y Rena seguía llorando; por otro lado, Jurina seguía pasando frío con las esperanzas de que la otra Matsui abriera la puerta.

En el cuarto inundado, un golpe en la puerta resonó, haciendo que Rena alzara un poco la cabeza.

-¿Esa pesada sigue ahí?... ¿N-no dije que te esfumaras? -decía entre sollozos.

-Eres la primera persona en mi vida en decirme eso... estoy muy triste ahora, creo que voy a llorar... -respondió la pequeña con una voz depresiva.

Rena se desesperó, no quería que su amiga llorara también por su culpa.

-¿Hace risas? ¡Esto no es una broma! N-no tiene sentido si te pones a llorar... Soy yo quien quiere llorar, ¡no recuerdo haber llamado a alguien como tú! -Las lágrimas de Rena empezaron a brotar otra vez...

El mundo se había detenido para ellas en esos momentos, lo único que se escuchaba para las dos, eran sus lejanas voces llorando. Sus espaldas estaban apoyadas en la misma puerta; Rena en un lado y Jurina en el otro. Seguían llorando, sus voces llorosas se mezclaban con hipo. Se abrazaban las rodillas "espalda contra espalda" ; tenían sus voces llorosas completamente cansadas...

-¿Todavía pretendes hacerme reír, Hace risas?... -susurró la mayor tapando con una mano su rojiza cara.

-Es la única cosa por la que vivo. Si no te hago reír, no puedo irme a casa...

En serio, Jurina Matsui era una chica demasiado amable, pero si quería hacer algo, nadie podría prohibirselo.  
Rena logró cambiar de decisión, además, la pobre estaría congelandose allí afuera.

-Uhm, creo que quizás podría dejarte entrar, pero hay un problema... La puerta no se abre, es la presión de las lágrimas acumuladas. -Rena seguía hablando.- Empuja la puerta de tu lado, ya está sin candado... dí algo para avisar, como "un o sun" o cosas como esas... -poco a poco, la chica notaba que estaba hablando practicamente sola. -¿Q-qué sucede? Oye... ¡No puede ser!

La lágrimas de la chica renacían por enésima vez mientras decía: -¿Hace risas? ¡Esto no es una broma!...

-... ¡Ahora me dejas sola y detrás!...

-... ¡Te esfumaste sin que te importara; me traicionaste en el instante en que creí en tí!...

-... ¿Hace risas? ¡Esto no es una broma!

De repente, Rena escuchó el sonido de una ventana quebrándose del otro lado. Acto seguido, giró su cuerpo y se encontró con Jurina con la cara llorosa y un gran tubo de metal con el que rompió el cristal de la ventana.

-¡Te traje una sonrisa!

La pequeña sacó un pequeño espejo, se lo mostró a Rena y le dijo:

-Tu cara llorosa puede sonreir.

Sorprendentemente, de hecho; Matsui Rena sonrió señalando el espejo, mientras Jurina le miraba en modo triunfante.

Fin.

* * *

**Lo sé, ha sido muy corto. xDD Pero algo es algo.  
**

**Espero no haber estropeado la hermosa canción de BoC. xDDD Pero, en serio, teneis que escucharla. D´:**

**Uhm, perdonad si tuve algunos fallos, escribí esto rápido y no me dio tiempo a reviarlo bien. Bueh, si tengo fallos, decidmelo y aprovechad para decir que tal estuvo. Mal, verdad? xDDDD**

**Bye bye! :3**


End file.
